Need for Speed: The Run/Downloadable Content
Need for Speed: The Run features various downloadable content packs that each include a varying amount of additional vehicles, challenge series events, and multiplayer playlists. Released content includes pre-order packs, post release packs, promotional content, and bundles. Game Releases ''Limited Edition'' The Limited Edition release of Need for Speed: The Run was made available for pre-order following an announcement by the official Electronic Arts website on August 1, 2011.http://www.ea.com/news/need-for-speed-the-run-limited-edition-and-new-trailer-revealed *Three vehicles and five editions. **Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 - Stock, "Need for Speed", and "Strider" **Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 - Stock and "Need for Speed" **Porsche 911 Carrera S - Stock, "Need for Speed", and "Snowflake" *''Limited Edition'' Challenge Series events Updates v1.1 Update 1.1 is a free compatibility update pack for Need for Speed: The Run released for consoles on January 31, 2012, and is required for online multiplayer. *Driver Level cap increase from 30 to 40 *Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale - Stock *Multiplayer playlists **Italian Motor Racing **Weekly featured playlists *Challenge Series event sets **Signature Edition **Signature vs. NFS *Additional profile customisation items Pre-Order ''Underground Challenge Series'' The Underground Challenge Series is a pre-order bonus pack available as part of pre-order Need for Speed: The Run from certain retailers. It contains two vehicles based on Need for Speed: Underground and Need for Speed: Underground 2 as well as a set of themed challenge series events. ''Most Wanted Challenge Series'' The Most Wanted Challenge Series is a pre-order bonus pack available as part of pre-order Need for Speed: The Run from certain retailers. It contains two vehicles based on Need for Speed: Most Wanted as well as a set of themed challenge series events. ''Carbon Challenge Series'' The Carbon Challenge Series is a pre-order bonus pack available as part of pre-order Need for Speed: The Run from certain retailers. It contains two vehicles based on Need for Speed: Carbon as well as a set of themed challenge series events. Post Release ''Timesaver'' The Time Savers Pack for Need for Speed: The Run was made available for purchase on November 15, 2011. Purchasing it will unlock all profile customisation items, all standard release cars, and all challenge series events. ''Supercar Pack'' The Supercar Pack for Need for Speed: The Run was made available for purchase on November 15, 2011 for PlayStation 3, and on May 15, 2012 for Xbox 360. The pack was also included as a bonus for those that pre-ordered the PlayStation 3 Limited Edition before the game's release. *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport - Stock *Gumpert apollo s - Stock *Hennessey Venom GT - Stock *Koenigsegg Agera R - Stock *Lamborghini Countach 5000QV - Stock *Lexus LFA - Stock *Porsche Carrera GT - Stock ''Signature Edition Booster Pack'' The Signature Edition Booster Pack for Need for Speed: The Run was made available for purchase on December 20, 2011 for consoles, and was included as part of patch 1.1 for PC on January 31, 2012. *BMW M3 Sport Evolution - "Victory" *Chevrolet El Camino SS - "Puppet" *Ford GT - "Conroy" *Mazda RX-7 RZ - "Nicholas" *Nissan 370Z - "Venom" *Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R - "Fatlace" *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 - "Falken" *Subaru Impreza WRX STI - "Scoundrel" ''Italian Pack'' The Italian Pack for Need for Speed: The Run was made available for purchase on February 2, 2012 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. *Seven stock cars, four signature editions, and four "Need for Speed" editions. **Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione - Stock, "Need for Speed", and "Serpent" **Lamborghini Diablo SV - Stock, "Need for Speed", and "Sunspot" **Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera - Stock and "Criminal" **Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione II - Stock, "Mud", and "Need for Speed" **Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale - "Need for Speed" and "Strade" **Maserati MC12 - Stock **Pagani Zonda R - Stock *Ten Challenge Series events **Italian Challenges Series (Five events) **Italy vs. The World Series (Five events) *Six Achievements/Trophies **Six achievements worth 200 **Six silver Trophies ''Heroes & Villains Plus Limited Edition Upgrade'' The Heroes & Villains Plus Limited Edition Upgrade for Need for Speed: The Run was made available for purchase on February 28, 2012 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. *''Limited Edition'' content *''Underground Challenge Series'' content *''Most Wanted Challenge Series'' content *''Carbon Challenge Series'' content Promotional ''Dr. Pepper Prizes'' Dr. Pepper Prizes were a series of unlockable items and vehicles as part of a promotion between November 15, 2011 to April 30, 2013. *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition - "Dr. Pepper" *Ford GT - "Dr. Pepper" *Porsche 911 GT2 - "Dr. Pepper" ''Old Spice 'Smell Faster' Pack'' The Old Spice 'Smell Faster' Pack was an unlockable pack part of a promotion between November 15, 2011 to May 15, 2012. *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (1969) - "Old Spice" *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG - "Old Spice" *Nissan 200SX - "Old Spice" *''Old Spice'' Challenge Series events References Category:Need for Speed: The Run Category:Downloadable Content List